


A Flicker Of Heat (Snowbaz Fanfic)

by Wakeuptomorrow



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: #fluff, #rainbowrowell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakeuptomorrow/pseuds/Wakeuptomorrow
Summary: A Snowbaz Fanfic. The characters aren’t mine.





	1. Monsters Under the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

-Baz POV-  
Simon looks stressed today. His usually startling blue eyes are a cloudy red, and his tie is halfway done. Crowley- he has a tiny mole below his collarbone I hadn’t seen yet. He catches my struggling gaze and passes it off as annoyance. A sneer from me confirms it. So dense. I stride up to him, still attempting to look like I don’t give three sh*ts about him. (A lie)

“Did the monster from under the bed come out again, Snow?” I scoffed, “I could practically hear you wail.” (Not a lie)

He tripped over his shoelace, cursing under his breath. The nerd. “No…” He trailed off, the class bell ringing, shifting his eyes as he hurried off to Watford: a Complete History.

All through my Comprehensive Studies of Merwolves and Other Creatures, I thought of that look in his eyes. When I got close enough, I saw how puffy and red they were. He was crying. Probably about some silly ruckus with Agatha again. I had heard him, but I’m his enemy, what was I supposed to do? Wrap him in my arms, rock him back and forth and tell him it was going to be alright? Actually, that sounded kind of nice… but we're enemies. I couldn't become a traitor to myself. I promised that I would be the one to end him. I can’t really do that if we’re snogging in the meantime.


	2. The Girl in White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distressed Simon gives me the feels!

-Simon POV-

I had missed breakfast. Again. Last week, I began having this recurring nightmare, where a lady in flowing white would visit me. Oddly enough, she would only ever say one thing, in a panicked and frightened voice; “ Here me, find me, please, please, end it! Or end me!” The only thing that kept changing was her eyes. They got progressively weaker, and last night they were gone. 

I’d stayed up all night, trying my best to stifle my sobs, only making them worse. I felt as if it were a real girl trying to speak to me, trying to reach me. In the dream, I couldn’t seem to see anything beyond what I saw directly in front of me, and it was driving me nuts. The answer, or the true call out, rather, was so close I could feel it. I felt as if I was just missing one simple thing, and if I found that, it would all click in place. 

Girl didn't even seem to be the right word. She had a sense of weathered maturity to her, and kind, soft hands only scarred with small ribbon cuts. But what were the cuts? And why had her eyes been fading away throughout the nights? And what did those haunting words mean?

I raked my hand through my messy curls. I had fallen asleep around the time I usually wake up, so when I finally woke up this morning, I had already missed pre-breakfast and breakfast. Now, sitting with my stomach rumbling in the middle of a silent readthrough of some dense text or another, I regretted not grabbing at least a bar on the way out. It would be a long day.

Baz has been staring at me more often recently. As if everything I bloody did was trash. This morning- I swear- I saw something, most likely malicious, flash before his eyes when he was sneering at my untied laces. He will be the absolute death of me. 

“Mr. Snow, are you feeling unwell?” A stiff, sharp voice startled me from my thoughts. 

My head had slumped to my desk, but I quickly pulled it up. “No sir.. sorry sir just-just tired.”

Seeing the sickly look in my eyes and my pale face, he sent me to the nurse for the rest of the day. Bloody great trap for my mind to try and work its kinks- to no avail.


End file.
